


Graveyard Shift

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:19:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Stephen knew what he was doing when he left.





	

Lillian was close to punching the wall as she got out of bed and into a robe. She hoped that there was a damn good excuse waiting behind her door. Instead, she barely got time to step to the side before Londo Mollari hurried inside.

“Good, you’re here. I was starting to lose hope.”

“I was sleeping.”

She realized that he did not care about that at all, so she turned her attention to the bundle he had on his arm instead of waiting for an apology. Sannel looked like she shared her irritation. Even her whimpering sounded grumpy.

“I think she might be ill.” 

“Why didn’t you go to medlab?”

“I did! But the standard for who should be allowed to be doctors and nurses on your planet are apparently not as strict as it ought to be!”

“I beg your pardon?”

“They are either morons or barely out of diapers! I didn’t know whether to let them hold her, or put her down on the floor so she could play with them!”

There was any number of things they could have done to offend him, and Lillian didn’t feel like digging into it at the moment. She called for dimmed lights instead.

Well, something was certainly not as it had been during last week’s check-up. Sannel’s eyes and spots were still darkening, and there was something sticking out from her head that made it look like a rather large pincushion. She ran her finger over it, wondering why she bothered when it was obvious what it was. 

“It’s hair.”

“Hair?”

“Yes. Did you think she was growing fur?”

“That was why I brought her here! I don’t know what is happening! She started sneezing, so I went to check on her, and I thought that perhaps the hair was a symptom…”

For a third time, Lillian decided to just not bother with him. It was incredible what conclusions you could jump to when you mixed too little sleep, too much stress and one absent Narn. G’Kar didn’t come to her nearly as often as Londo, but he was on a week-long mission with Delenn to Minbar, so he wasn’t there to reassure Londo. 

“You don’t need to worry. This is just the centauri in her rebelling against the Narn. She is healthy, but tired.”

“Are you certain?”

Either Sannel understood a lot more than she was letting on, or somebody up there liked her, because she started fussing. Londo took her back and started muttering something to her.

“Thank you so very much, my dear Dr. Hobbs.”

He turned on his heel and hurried out. Lillian sighed, thinking that since she was up, she might as well make herself a cup of coffee. With her luck, the president would see Londo walking away from her quarters, and come running with David because he still had a cold.

First-time parents were a pain in the ass.


End file.
